


Freeing the Birds

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm driving, chum, can't you keep it in your trousers just for a mi- eheh...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing the Birds

There were fifty flamingos in the back of Dirk's '01 Ford Ranger. It was an ugly truck, you thought, bright, eyesore orange, and now, the bed of it, absolutely littered in godsdamn flamingos. The fundraiser, you thought, was a great idea, hella funny and very harmless. 

“Okay, English. Let's do it.” 

He shoved a set of keys into your hand. You frown down at them, then back up at Dirk. “You want me to drive?” 

“If you don't mind. I'm going to jump in and out and set up the birds.” You made your way out into the garage, where Dirk's truck was parked. “Looks like Cronus left, his truck's gone.” 

“Pretty sure he and Kankri made off like ass bandits.” You toy with the keys as you pace around the edge of Dirk's Ranger to the driver's side, opening it and clambering in. You adjust your mirrors somewhat, Dirk is a bit taller than you so his are fine-tuned to his particular line of sight. 

“What makes you say that?” He asks, getting into the cab on the passenger's side and twisting around to make sure that the flamingos are all safe and sound. “Okay, we're good.” 

You start the truck and start to back out. “Well, he and Kankri were definitely discussing it when they were in the den earlier, when I was loading up the birds? I'm pretty sure that's what they were talking about, anyway. Got awful quiet when I came in.” 

“Of course they did. They think they're sneaky. Go left out of here.” 

You go right. “I want to take it around the block for a moment and get used to this beast, all right?” 

“Bro, it's a Ranger. They're pretty little if you ask me. You wouldn't last ten seconds driving Cronus's truck.” 

“That thing is a behemoth.” The truck drives well. Just bigger than your Jeep and you feel taller on the road. Not fun driving in a tight neighborhood but you manage somehow, finally heading left like Dirk wanted you to. “Where are we going?”

“Um, why don't we head up to the Clamshell neighborhood, we'll start there.” 

That particular landmark is a half-shell stage in the middle of a park that's rarely used, once apparently for concerts and now just a place where college kids go to smoke cigarettes. There are houses surrounding it, it's a less wealthy part of town and they're a bit ramshackle but charming nonetheless.

Dirk leans over and kisses your jaw. You feel yourself blushing, focusing on the road as he breathes on your ear. “What's up, chum?” 

“Nothing.” Dirk has that tone of voice that he gets when he's planning something. You recognize it. He used it quite a few times while he was still hazing you. “Just drive.” 

His lips move at your ear, the space below your jaw, your neck. Flattery comes in the form of physical affection from Dirk, it always seems to have. He tends to not use words much, he never did whilst hazing you. He's stopped that though, you notice. Maybe he just likes you. 

You're a fan of him, that's for sure. He's an intelligent guy, calm and collected while you're considerably more rough and tumble. It's an interesting dynamic between you, you find. He's an unbearable smartass, you think, and you don't really have that much of a... well... what's the word.

People might say you're a little dense sometimes, when you want to be.

“You sure nothing's on your brain there, Dirk?” You ask, your voice comes out a bit more quavery than you would like but there's little to be done about that, unfortunately. You can't help yourself, he's turning you on, little by little, as he slides a hand up your shirt and feels at your pecs, collar, shoulders, his teeth nibbling gently at your ear. You squirm, feeling his breath, hot and invasive, and you clench your legs together somewhat, teeth gritting.

You're supposed to be driving, not letting yourself get turned on by this dorky blonde Adonis. 

“No,” He replies, dragging his tongue up the shell of your ear. You shiver, trying to pull away. Your insubordination is punished by his hand abruptly cupping the front of your khaki shorts. 

“Frig,” You can't help but jump a little bit, trying to fight his hand away with one of yours while keeping your eyes on the road the whole time, “I'm driving, chum, can't you keep it in your trousers just for a mi- eheh...” 

You stop at a red light and lean back somewhat, back arching off the seat as Dirk's head slips away from your ear and towards your lap.

“Just be careful, all right?” 

Dirk is from Texas and his accent gets heavier the more passionate he gets. You've seen it happen when he's annoyed, too, or angry about something, When, last week, Cronus parked his truck right behind Dirk's just to be an asshole, you got to bear witness to hearing him tell Cronus to, “Y'all get yer fuckin' truck outta there, dickweed, there was a whol' nuther goddamn parkin' spot out there! Fuck, man!” 

By now your cock is pressing disagreeably against your shorts. Dirk notices, poking it in a way as if to say, hey there buddy, while he undoes your fly and sneaks a hand down there. You keep a perfectly blank face, waiting for the light to turn green while trying not to look at the car pulled up next to you.

There's a bunch of middle-aged women in there. You stare straight ahead, feeling Dirk mouthing you through your straining underwear, feeling his tongue dampening the fabric as he prepares to give you roadhead, you're realizing, this is going to happen. 

“It's green.” 

You don't even know how he fucking knew that. But you brush that aside, stepping a little too hard on the gas and accelerating, heading towards the neighborhood he directed. 

The corner of one of his shades prods you sharply in the gut, you make a strangled noise.

“Take those friggin' shades off.” You hiss, “Where do you want me to even stop? We're just about here.” 

“Start at the end of Cedar, I'll tell you when to stop.” Dirk says calmly, removing his glasses and setting them gently in the center console. He's sucking the head of your cock through your boxer-briefs, you feel your toes curling somewhat as you slow to 25. 

“Right...” 

Abruptly, after just another moment, he pulls away. “Okay, stop.” You do so. He opens the truck door and ducks out, slamming it shut behind him. You watch as he crosses around to the truck bed, fish out two pink birds, and then stick one in a yard. He jogs across the street and does the same in a different yard, then returns to the truck, vaulting into it. 

“Okay, go.” 

You blink at him. “Hah? Aren't you gonna-?” You gesture wantonly at your crotch, chewing your bottom lip. 

“Oh, sure, sure, yeah. Keep going anyway though.” He ducks his head down again, under your arm carefully, and then tugs your free of your underwear. You don't dare look, feeling his lips enclose your aching cock warmly. You sigh softly, one arm coming down to rest somewhat on Dirk's shoulders. You stroke his hair gently.

“Y-you sure?” 

“Mhm.” 

You accelerate slowly, pulling gingerly off the road with a quick glance in the mirror before continuing on. Dirk nods his head slow and languid in your lap, agonizingly drawn-out and just being generally lazy about it. 

You count, exactly seven seconds pass before he makes a wet noise and you feel cold air where his mouth was. “Stop here.” 

“Wha?” 

You brake, looking down at Dirk, who is sitting up, adjusting his hair a little bit. “Hang on.” He puts up a finger, then opens the truck door, shuts it, and then jogs round the back of the truck and gets out another couple of birds. You watch as he sets them, cock throbbing, fingers firmly gripping the steering wheel.

He plants them and hops back into the truck cab. He doesn't even bother to buckle his seatbelt before he leans over your cock again, taking its length into his mouth. The tip of his tongue prods gently at your f-spot, you make a weak noise. 

He stops and lifts his head up. “...keep going.” 

“Are you for real right now?”

“Keep going, Jake.” 

“Can't you just-?” 

“No.” 

You whimper and accelerate, turning left onto another street and then continuing down it, feeling the need to buck your hips into Dirk's throat rapidly rising. You want to just grab his hair and fuck his mouth, but that would be very impolite and you are a goddamn gentleman, fucksdammit. 

He goes so. Fucking. Slow. You can feel his tongue dragging up and down, bathing your dick in saliva, and you moan his name softly.

His only response is: “Go 'igh on 'ogood.” 

“What?”

He sighs and withdraws himself. “Go right on Dogwood.” 

“Oh, right, right...” 

Just moments later, maybe ten seconds this time, he makes you stop the truck. Again. And you start to get annoyed as he hops out of the truck, plants another couple of flamingos, then hops back into the truck and starts to suck your dick again.

He's not even turned on. He's not bothered in the slightest as he swallows against your cock and makes your thighs quiver. Your breath trembles in your chest, you pet his hair and try very hard to not arch your hips and bump the head of your cock against the back of his throat, just to get him to pay you a little more atte-

“Stop.” 

He gets out of the fucking truck again. 

“Dirk!” You slam your fist against the steering wheel, the horn honks and he doesn't even flinch as he puts up another flamingo. 

You lean back and jerk yourself off, gnawing hard on your bottom lip. If you hurry, you can probably just make it before he aaand there he's back in the truck and he doesn't look happy.

“What are you doing.” 

“...what's it look like?” 

“Stop. Keep driving.” He fixes you with the nastiest stare he can probably muster before he snuggles his head down against your lap again and starts sucking.

Elm Street. Oak Street. And then he makes you go to a different neighborhood, where he takes you down Park Ave, Eighth, Ninth, and Washington. 

You're sweating, shivering, feeling as though you could hump air and still cum. 

Dirk closes the truck door and then turns to look at you. “We've only got a few left. We're going to put them up closer to campus. What's that look on your face for? Calm down, head up towards the roundabout back near the Frathouse and then we'll hit up the residential neighborhood and that's it, okay? Almost done.” 

You could have screamed. Your cock aches and you can feel your orgasm just barely seconds away. You're so edged it hurts, and Dirk probably knows that even breathing on it at this point will elicit an orgasm from you. 

Which, you can't help but notice, is why he seems to be stopping completely. 

“Dirk,” You murmur weakly, breathing hard through your nose as you continue on towards campus, “I'm gonna get blue balls here soon.” 

“You'll be fine,” He soothes, leaning up to kiss your jaw. You chew your bottom lip, ignoring the constant, nagging throb in your cock. “Just head up to Briarwood Ave.” 

“Left or right here?” 

“Right. Wow, you're shivering, aren't you?” 

“Pardon me for being a little unsteady, chum.” You growl at him, teeth clenched as you turn right and then stop on the corner of Briarwood and Monroe. He gets out of the truck, plants a couple of birds, gets back in, and by now your sensitivity is just barely ebbing away. 

He leans over you and starts to suck you off again, drawing his head up and down in slow, gorgeous strokes, you can feel every prod and nudge of his tongue and you groan openly as you keep driving, panting hard, chest heaving somewhat.

“Shit,” You breathe, voice trembling, “Dirk, I'm-” 

And then he pulls away. “Okay, stop here.” 

“Dirk come on I really want to cum where are you goingggg-” You watch him get out of the truck again, plant two birds, get back in. 

“Two more stops. Then I'll let you.” 

“Two more?” You echo, jaw dropping somewhat. “Two? Fuck...” 

“We're almost back to the Frathouse, it's all right. Just make one more stop on Monroe, one more stop on Fratville Drive, and then we'll be back. Okay?” 

You nod weakly and keep going. He doesn't suck you this time, just sort of laps lazily at it with his tongue, collecting the steady flow of precum from your swollen head and just sort of being a teasing asshole. You really sort of want to hit him.

“Okay, stop...” 

One more stop to go, you tell yourself, fingers twitching on the steering wheel. 

Dirk gets out and then gets back in. You think you might be imagining things, but it seems as though he's hurrying a bit. Maybe... he is a little more eager than you thought.

You whine, going 35 in a 25 as you head towards the Frathouse. Alpha Tau Alpha is located on a cul-de-sac that's generally known as Fraternity Village, or Fratville, with ATA and two other frat houses to the left and three sorority houses to the right. You eye them nervously, staring at the ATA house driveway which you so desperately want to be in. You can see Kurloz's car, your Jeep, and one other car parked along the street. 

“Pull up on the right. I'm gonna be a shit here for a second.” Dirk hops out of the car with a noticeable spring in his step. He puts six flamingos in your sister sorority's yard, lining them up like a fucking chorus line, and then, before anybody notices, hurries back into the truck. 

You stare at him.

“...go park my truck first dude.” 

You don't think you've ever done a more careful job of parking a truck, but once you've done it, Dirk rewards you. 

He gives you a damp, albeit sweet kiss on the lips, which you reciprocate, before bowing down and sucking your cock all the way to the back of his throat, taking in as much of the length as he can, and you stroke his hair and croon softly. He swallows, you feel your toes curl somewhat. 

“What?” He murmurs against your cock after a moment, “Can't cum now? Come on, I thought you were ready.” 

Enough was frigging enough.

You clench your fingers into his hair and slam your hips up against his mouth, he chokes somewhat and then gets back to work, panting. You lean back, directing his head up and down with his hair, and, in a few seconds time, you'll feel like a total dick because wow rude, but for now, you're content to fuck his mouth because he made you wait too long. 

When you cum, you hold his head down. He gags on it, punching you in the thigh with a snort. You empty into his throat with a low, satisfied groan, letting the blissful sensation wash over you. 

After what feels like a long moment, he gets off your dick and leans out the truck, spitting a mouthful onto the pavement before turning to face you.

His face is flushed, his lips red as he chews on one of them, golden eyes watering from when you gagged him. 

“...ah god,” You turn red as well, looking away, “Wow, um, I'm really sorry, Dirk, I didn't-” 

He leans over the center console and kisses your cheek. 

“It's a'ight,” He chuckles, pulling away to meet your eyes, “Y'all just waited long enough is all. Come on, let's just head inside and wait for some phone calls...”


End file.
